Xia Yuanba
|image1=Xia Yuanba Manhua-0.jpg |Chinese=夏元霸 |Pinyin=Xià yuánbà |AKA=Saint Emperor |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Age=23+ |Eyes= |Hair= |Height=2 m (6'5") (Beginning) |Spouse(s)= |Relatives=Xia Hongyi (Father) Yue Wugou (Mother) Xia Qingyue (Elder Sister) Yun Che (Brother-In-Law) |Master(s)=Gu Cang |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Profound Strength=Half-step Divine Origin Realm(?) |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Saint Emperor of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Affiliation=Yun Che Blue Wind Empire Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Blue Wind Empire |City=Floating Cloud City |First Appearance=Chapter 4 |Total Chapters=''Needs Information'' |Pre Occupation = Disciple of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary|Body = Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins}} Xia Yuanba (夏元霸) is the son of Xia Hongyi and younger brother of Xia Qingyue. He has a close relationship to his brother-in-law, Yun Che. From a young age Yuanba was best friends with Yun Che due to the child betrothal of his sister. He has a unique set of profound veins called the Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins. He used to be a dark and skinny child but had an enormous growth spurt when he was eight years old. It caused him to have a huge muscular physical stature but his profound strength and cultivation talent was very low. When his weakness caused the 'supposed' death of Yun Che, Yuanba underwent a drastic mental change. He wanted to become someone who can protect his family instead of a weakling. He started awakening the power of his divine veins and his profound strength skyrocketed. After his divine power started showing, he became the disciple of Spiritual Master Gu Cang and joined Absolute Monarch Sanctuary. He later became the 'Saint Emperor', or leader, of the sect. Personality When he was growing up, he was very timid person and always was under Yun Che's protection. His personality was very naive and trusting. He consistently loyal to his brother-in-law and thinks of him as his close relative, his brother. After Yun Che 'died' to save him, Yuanba's attitude changed drastically, becoming very tyrannical eventually leading to his Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins to awaken. Following the awakening of his veins, Xia Yuanba is very cold, giving little attention to matters that do not involve those close to him. When he's in front of Yun Che, he goes back to the warm and loving person he was before. He is very loyal to his close family. He is more devoted to Yun Che than his master and on multiple occasions tried to help Yun Che over his loyaty to his master and sect. History Xia Yuanba used to be a dark and skinny child and was often bullied. Yun Che was his only childhood friend and he has always called him 'brother-in-law'. When he turned eight, he had an enormous growth spurt and his height, weight, physical strength, and appetite all soared . However, due to the unique nature of his profound veins, he aptitude was extremely low and did not experience much growth in his profound strength and was stuck in the Elementary Profound Realm. After Yun Che was expelled from the Xiao Clan, Yuanba wanted to train to become stronger so that he can help his brother-in-law. He joined New Moon Profound Palace thanks to his father's relationship with Vice Palace Chief Sikong Han. He was reunited with Yun Che shortly . Xia Yuanba later allowed to join Blue Wind Profound Palace in the capital city despite not meeting the entrance requirements due to Yun Che's relationship with Cang Yue . Yun Che invited him to tag along and watch the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. It was there that Yun Che had to sacrifice his life to save Yuanba from the 'demon' trapped in the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation. Yuanba was extremely heartbroken and also hateful towards is own lack of strength. He became determined to not be a weakling anymore so he decided to leave on his own journey . Xia Yuanba traveled toward the strongest nation, Divine Phoenix Empire. He would encounter many life or death situations with profound beasts and fights against other profound practitioners. Every time he was on the edge of death, his divine veins would explode with tremendous power and afterwards he would experience a large rise in profound strength. He also challenged the many powerful sects in Divine Phoenix City but was beaten half to death every time. This was when Spiritual Master Gu Cang met Yuanba and told him about his special veins. Spiritual Master Gu Cang took him as a disciple and that's how he joined Absolute Monarch Sanctuary . In reality, Xia Yuanba's divine veins was only in the preliminary stages of awakening. When he put is life on the line to save Yun Che in the Primordial Profound Ark it started to fully awaken , causing his strength to rapidly soar into the Sovereign Profound Realm and continue towards the Divine Realm . Xia Yuanba had always been groomed to be the next leader of the Sacred Ground due to the immense growth potential of his divine veins. His master treated him with respect and the previous Saint Emperor Huangji Wuyu favored him and let him use the Heavenly Sacred Divine Ark. Xia Yuanba became the 'Saint Emperor' of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary ahead of schedule due to Yun Che's influence . Trivia * Yuanba always calls Yun Che 'brother-in-law', even when Yun Che wants to hide his marriage status to hit on women . * His currently level of profound strength is not clear but there is no indication that his divine veins have fully awakened. It continues to give him explosive growth in profound strength to rapidly approach the Divine Realm. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sacred Ground Category:Absolute Monarch Sanctuary Category:Allies Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Floating Cloud City Category:Alive Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Human